Marine trunk piston engines generally use Heavy Fuel Oil (‘HFO’) for offshore running. Heavy Fuel Oil is the heaviest fraction of petroleum distillate and comprises a complex mixture of molecules including up to 15% of asphaltenes, defined as the fraction of petroleum distillate that is insoluble in an excess of aliphatic hydrocarbon (e.g. heptane) but which is soluble in aromatic solvents (e.g. toluene). Asphaltenes can enter the engine lubricant as contaminants either via the cylinder or the fuel pumps and injectors, and asphaltene precipitation can then occur, manifested in ‘black paint’ or ‘black sludge’ in the engine. The presence of such carbonaceous deposits on a piston surface can act as an insulating layer, which can result in the formation of cracks that then propagate through the piston. If a crack travels through the piston, hot combustion gases can enter the crankcase, possibly resulting in a crankcase explosion.
It is therefore highly desirable that trunk piston engine oils (‘TPEO’s) prevent or inhibit asphaltene precipitation. The prior art describes ways of doing this.
WO 96/26995 discloses the use of a hydrocarbyl-substituted phenol to reduce ‘black paint’ in a diesel engine. WO 96/26996 discloses the use of a demulsifier for water-in-oil emulsions, for example, a polyoxyalkylene polyol, to reduce ‘black paint’ in diesel engines. U.S. Pat. No. 7,053,027 describes use of one or more overbased metal carboxylate detergents in combination with an antiwear additive in a dispersant-free TPEO.
The techniques described in the prior art are, however, generally unsuccessful when the lubricant basestock predominates in a Group II base oil. The present invention ameliorates this problem by employing specific ratios of overbased metal carboxylate detergents of defined basicity index.